


Acting Up

by yourdilemma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hunay, M/M, Modern AU, Other, Swearing, Voltron, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdilemma/pseuds/yourdilemma
Summary: {CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED-MAY OR MAY NOT RETURN TO}Keith is a dark, brooding, mysterious A-List celebrity. Lance is a fun-loving, dorky nobody with big city dreams. Lance is assigned as a production assistant for a big movie as well as an extra in certain scenes. Figuring this is his big break, he tries to get closer to the cast and crew...but gets a bit closer than anticipated with the leading man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was originally going to post a similar story to this on Wattpad, but ran out of inspiration. Then I found ackerchou's Actor AU on Tumblr and was like, hey, our ideas are pretty similar! How about I combine them and put them on AO3? And that's how this story was birthed. ...Yeah. Go check out ackerchou; she's a cool person.

Lance grinned at himself in the mirror. Today was the day. He'd made it to LA with the help of his large, generous family and was planning to make it big.

"Today, a production assistant. Tomorrow, an A-List celebrity." His grin widened as he readjusted the newsboy cap on his head. He wanted to look every bit the part of an assistant on a movie set. 

He grabbed his knapsack and headed out into the California sunshine. 

 

When he arrived on set, everyone was bustling about. He took in a deep breath. Ah, the scent of grade-A Hollywood blood, sweat, and tears.

"Hey!" Someone snapped their fingers in front of Lance's face and he blinked, turning towards them. A slightly shorter man stood in front of him, sporting a bald head and blonde mustache. 

Lance gasped. "Director Jax Ramos!"

"That's me. Are you the newbie?"

"Yes, sir!" Lance straightened himself to stand even taller. "What do you need me to do?"

"You can start by going to the cast's trailers. See if any of our leading stars need anything." He folded his arms and glared at the younger man. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go already!"

 

Lance found himself in the trailer of a mute owner of a mullet. A very attractive and famous mullet, might he add. 

"Mr. Keith Kogane!" Lance flashed him a winning smile and held out a hand. The former turned, looked at the hand, and turned away. Lance felt his smile waver a bit, but continued on. "My name is Lance McClain and I'll be running around here as a production assistant. Is there anything you need at the moment?"

"...No, thank you." The movie star stared out the window. Not that there was much to see...it was all concrete and busy workers. 

"Okay, well, be sure to let me know if anything comes up!" His chipper smile in place, he left the trailer.

Once outside, he let out a breath. "God, that guy is a legend but he sure is unfriendly," he mumbled to himself. _Didn't even bat an eye...am I really that forgettable?_

"Oh, yeah. You get used to it for a while," came a voice from behind him. He jumped and turned to see Katie Holt leaning against the coach, grinning at him. 

"K-Katie Holt?!" he managed. She was a famous action hero, only 16 years old but very accomplished. Her small stature made it ideal for her to do scenes in tight spaces, causing her to be in high demand in the movie industry. 

She brushed the hair escaping from her ponytail out of her eyes. "The one and only. So you're a production assistant, eh?" Lance nodded vigorously. "In that case, think you can assist me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" His cheeks tinted pink. He was acting like a dork in front of someone practically 3 years younger than him and nearly a foot shorter. "I mean, sure. What do you need help with?"

Katie's lips turned into a smirk. "So, my brother's on set..."

 

Lance carried the unbelievably heavy package to the trailer of Matthew Holt. He was an actor, though of smaller fame than his younger sister. He was technically part of the camera crew, but Katie had pulled some strings to let him have a small part as her character's brother to get him back on the screen. 

He knocked on the door, barely able to keep from toppling over. The door opened and he heard Matt's startled cry. 'Oh my god...are you okay? Here, come in, come in, put that down before you get hurt." A pair of arms wrapped around the package and helped Lance take it in. They set it down on a small table and Lance caught his breath, rubbing his sore arms.

"Who is this from?" Matt asked, peering at the crude, brown-paper wrapping. His eyes narrowed. "Is this from Katie?"

"No," Lance panted out, still struggling a bit to breathe. It had been a very long walk. "It's...from...Jax."

"The director?" Matt furrowed his brow.

"Yeah...got to...go now. Lots of stuff to do...Have a good day." Lance left before Matt could open the package, giggling between gasps as soon as he was out of sight. 

 

Matt arrived on set later smelling like ten football fields' worth of flowers. Katie could barely hold back her snickers and Lance struggled to keep a straight face. Director Ramos scrunched his face up when Katie's brother passed, but didn't comment. He didn't seem to want to know. 

The director clapped his hands to quiet everyone down. "Attention, everyone! Today is our first day on set! 

My name is Jax Ramos and I will be your director for Voltron: Legendary Defender. You may know me from my work on The Cybernetics and Iconic. We’ll be diving straight into work and you can get to know your cast and crew members during breaks and offset. Shall we begin?”

The crowd gathered cheered and the first day began. Lance was busy running around, helping the actors and other members of the crew. 

“Knock, knock,” he said, entering the trailer of Takashi Shirogane. The man himself stood before him, beaming. 

“Oh, hello. Are you one of the production assistants?”

Lance nodded. “My name is Lance McClain. Great to meet you!” He grinned back at the older man.

“Takashi Shirogane. Though you probably knew that from the name of the trailer.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly awkward. “I, uh, prefer Shiro, though.”

“Oh, I know.” The younger waved his words away. “I’m a big fan of your acting. Coming Home was really touching. It made my mom and sisters cry.”

Shiro chuckled a bit at that. “I’m glad. It was intended to be an emotional movie. I cried a bit myself in certain scenes.”

“Really, Shiro?” A figure emerged from behind him, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Lance felt his heartbeat quicken and his eyes narrow. 

“Agh, Keith.” The older man couldn’t keep his grin from leaving his face, even as he sighed. “You’d cry too if you had to play the role of a man forced to abandon his family and his  _ dog _ -his  _ dog, _ Keith-and fight in a war he didn’t believe in.” His grin turned sly. “In fact, I’m almost certain you  _ did _ cry at its premiere.”

Keith scoffed. “I did not. The...the theater was dusty.”

“Actually,” Lance piped up, causing the other two to look at him, “the people working in the theater make sure it is in tip-top condition, top to bottom. Not a speck of dust would be found in a room full of A-List celebrities.”

Shiro chuckled. Keith raised an eyebrow. “Would you know that from experience?”

“Of course.” Lance puffed out his chest. “I actually landed a role in Galaxy Garrison.”

Keith’s eyes bugged out. “Galaxy Garrison...but I was in that movie.”

The other boy rolled his eyes slightly. “Yeah. We both tried out for the same role, which I got. You ended up getting one of the leads.” He practically spat out the last sentence.

“Oh, I remember now. You were a cargo pilot, right?”

“Yeah, and you were the washed-out fighter that my character replaced. I ended up getting killed because of that.”

“Not my fault.” Keith’s grin could only be described as devilish.

Lance’s eyes narrowed. He’d just made a new rival. 


End file.
